


The Blonde and the Brunette

by LiviaDamnvers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Clarke is a comic book artist, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I have no idea what I'm doing, Some angst, slow burn?, soft lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaDamnvers/pseuds/LiviaDamnvers
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a comic book artist attending the San Diego Comic Con and Lexa Woods is attending Comic Con for the very first time to meet the person behind her favorite comic book.





	The Blonde and the Brunette

“Have you seen my phone!?”

Anya groaned, “It’s on the counter, Lexa!”

Lexa whipped her head and gazed at the counter. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted the white iPhone. Swiftly crossing the room, she picked up it and check if she had any notifications. The only one to show up on the screen was a reminder of her 7 AMflight. Lexa turned her head towards her older sister with a gaze.

“How come you’re not gonna attend comiccon?”

“And be surrounded by nerds?” Anya scoffed, “please.”

Lexa shook her head with a smile, “Maybe I should remind you of your Song of Ice and Fire obsession?”

“Th-that’s not nerdy!” Anya shouted while pointing a finger at Lexa, “it’s way better than that Lord of the Rings bullshit.”

Lexa mock gasped, “How. Dare. You,” both of them stared at each other for a few seconds before both broke into a fit of laughter. Anya wiped at her eyes and motioned Lexa to her. Lexa tilted her head in confusion but complied with the gesture. Anya suddenly wrapped her arms around the young girl and buried her face into Lexa’s hair.

“Stay safe, Lex.”

Lexa smiled at the concerned voice her sister displayed. Anya wasn’t usually one for all the mushy stuff but whenever Lexa would leave out of state Anya would often get like this. “I will. For you,” replied Lexa while she wrapped her own arms around Anya. After a few seconds, Anya shuffled herself away from the hug. She looked away while muttering.

“Yeah yeah,” she said clearly a bit uncomfortable with the emotion she just displayed. Lexa chuckled and went to the door. Anya smiled, “have fun, Lexa! I know you’ve been waiting for this for a bit.”

“I will, Anya,” Lexa replied, “just don’t die when I’m gone.”

Anya scoffed, “As if.”

Lexa chuckled again and finally left the small apartment she shared with her sister. Lexa sighed. She took out her iPhone and quickly ordered a Lyft. Lexa left the apartment building and quietly waited by the side walk. She opened the twitter app and searched for the reason that she was going to the San Diego Comic Con.

“Clarke Griffin,” Lexa whispered as she typed the name in the search function. She was greeted by the twitter feed of her favorite comic book artist. The only new tweet was a selfie with Clarke’s friend, Raven. Lexa sighed wistfully. She wished she could be friends with _the_ Clarke Griffin but she knew that would never happen.

A text message broke her from her Lyft driver. Lexa lifted her head and spotted a man waving at her from inside his car. Lexa nodded and jogged towards the car with a small smile. She had a good feeling about comic con.

**San Diego**

Clarke screamed out in annoyance. She didn’t particularly hate Comic Con but it was always a busy event that always managed to throw her a curveball. “Raven!” she whined, “I’m freaking out over here!” All Clarke heard in response was a laugh.

“You’ll going to be fine, Clarkey,” Raven replied while she limped over to her, “just believe in yourself,” she said. Clarke looked at Raven with a tilted head. They both stayed silent before Raven broke out into another fit of laughter, “I’m fucking with you. But seriously, you’ll be fine, Clarke,” Raven assured Clarke and place a hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke breathed in and out for a few seconds and nodded. “I’ll totally be fine,” she reassured herself. Raven mimicked her and nodded herself. Clarke grabbed her iPhone and opened up the camera app, “c’mere,” Clarke motioned. Raven smiled and quickly got into frame and displayed a smile on her face.

“Twitter?” asked Raven.

“Yep!” Clarke replied popping the ‘P’. Clarke checked her text messages and emails for anything from her editor. She sighed when she saw none. Clarke had turned in a new issue a week or two ago, she had hoped that her editor would respond before comic con so that she could tease something at her panel. Clarke shrugged her shoulders. She was still going tease the upcoming issues, or publisher or editor wouldn’t stop her.

“Still nothing?”

Clarke shook her head. “Maybe after the con?” she replied mostly to herself than to Raven. Clarke again shook her head and looked at Raven, “c’mon. I’m gonna set up at the con and _I_ am going to need some help.”

“Sure thing, Clarkey Clarke.”

**_San Diego Comic Con Convention_ **

Clarke and Raven both moved around so much for the past two hours. Setting up the stand, setting up this, setting up that. The convention building wasn’t as filled as it is usually but that was because these were industry people setting up their booths or people who worked directly for the con. ( **I’ve never been to comic con and I don’t know how the con works before it opens so I apologize if I get some things wrong.** )

Raven sat down on a chair with a huff while massaging her left leg. “Claaarke!” Raven whined, “how did I let you talk me into helping you?”

“Because you’re my best friend?”

“Sure,” Raven drew out the word which prompted Clarke to look at her. Raven held up her hands, “You’re my best friend too!” Raven said sarcastically. Clarke shook her head.

“I hate you too, Raven!” Clarke replied making Raven laugh. The two pair of friends stayed silent for rest of setting up. Raven stayed seated just listening to the bustle of people at the convention. She usually didn’t like coming out to these things but whenever she needed to help Clarke then she would be there.

**3 Hours Later**

Lexa swiftly checked into her hotel and unpacked her things. She should have flown and gotten in San Diego a couple days early. She can already tell that the first day of SDCC is going to be short for her. She got dressed into something different. Lexa didn’t trust anyone on to be clean on a flight, that also goes for comic con.

The green-eyed woman entered the convention center and smiled at the amount of people that were attending. She always knew a lot of people attended but it was always different when you actually see it in person. She made her way to the badge claim desk. The bearded man at the plastic desk looked up from his phone with a smile.

“Hey, how can I help you? Here for your badge?”

“Yeah,” she replied while nodding.

“Name?”

“Alexandria Woods.”

“Woods, Woods,” the man mumbled to himself searching by alphabetical order. After a few seconds the man picked up a badge that displayed her name and badge number. “here it is!” the man exclaimed with a smile. He handed over the badge to Lexa. Before she could grab it the man pulled it back.

“Hey! Before you leave…after the con do you maybe want to get dinner with me?

Lexa mentally groaned, “No,” she whined.

“Why,” the man replied frowning.

“You’re…just no.”

“ **Why**.” The man got out in a harder voice. Lexa shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She turned her head for any support but found none.

“Please,” Lexa whispered, “I just want my badge.”

“And I want an explanation.”

Before she could open her mouth to speak a paper ball hit the man’s head which made him turned his head so fast that Lexa thought it was gonna snap right off. Lexa followed the trajectory of the paper ball and spotted a woman with a pony tail and a black leg brace on her left leg giving the man a hard stare.

“The fuck are you doing? Give the girl her badge you dumb fuck.”

The man gave the woman a hard stare of his own, “I don’t think this concerns you.”

“You’re harassing her, this concerns me.”

The man frowned, “Why don’t we ask the girl then?”

Both of them stared at Lexa expectantly. Lexa looked down and whispered in a timid voice, “I just want my badge. Please.”

Raven clapped, “See! Stop being a fucking creep and do your job and I’ll fucking report you,” Raven threatened. The man’s eyes widened and he swiftly nodded finally handing the badge over to Lexa. She snatched the plastic badge and quickly walked away from the man and in the direction of her savior.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Raven smiled and waved her off with her hand.

“No problem. I hate people like him,” Raven replied. She gave Lexa a look and smiled, “c’mon! I’ll show you around!”

Lexa gave the enthusiastic woman a bright smile and nodded. “I’m Lexa,” she said with an outstretched hand. Raven returned the smile and gripped Lexa’s hand.

“Raven,” Raven replied. She gave Lexa another look and again smiled, “I think we’re gonna be good friends, Lexa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the Clexa fandom but at the same time I'm a little apprehensive of posting this. The Clexa fandom is a little uhh...toxic from what I've seen. Short chapter I know but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
